Personal locator devices which enable a missing person to be quickly located are in ever greater demand. The personal locator device should be securely attachable to the person's body so it cannot be accidentally easily discarded with clothing, for example, but be small enough and light enough for comfort and compatibility. One problem is that an RF transmitter or transmitter/receiver in such personal locator devices requires an antenna that is fairly large and can be extremely sensitive to the proximity and movement of the person's body or other bodies human or otherwise, e.g. bodies such as cars, buildings . . . . There have been a number of approaches to designing body worn RF transmitters/receivers that will function efficiently when worn on the body, typically on wrists or ankles. One approach is to shield the antenna from the body either with RF opaque materials or through physical separation. Another is to use the body to improve antenna functions. In one attempt the antenna is coupled to the wrist or ankle of the person. This requires an electrical antenna band around the wrist or ankle. This not only makes for an awkward and cumbersome arrangement for the wearer but adds to the manufacturing cost and difficulty. In addition the size of the antenna loop is subject to the size of the wearer's wrist or ankle and the looseness or tightness of the fit of the band attachment. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,527; 4,977,614; 6,175,729; 6,927,739. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,705; 5,465,098, 5,673,054 referring to electric and magnetic fields and effects of antennas close to a body.